


Правила игры в безумие

by littleshiver



Category: Elisabeth (Toho Stage)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	

Тод обхватывает плечи Рудольфа и чувствует, как тело в его руках вздрагивает, замирает пойманной добычей, но не изворачивается. Пальцы смерти держат крепко, и, оказавшись за гранью, Рудольф уже должен бы был понять, что и деться-то отсюда некуда.

Тод сжимает плечи чуть крепче, чувствуя, как сминаются под натиском мягкие ткани, как тепло покидает Рудольфа, как дыхание срывается мягким вздохом с его постепенно белеющих губ.

Тод вздыхает, вдыхает, впитывает его сейчас всего, прижимает к себе, словно хочет растворить.

Смерть — едкая серная кислота, разъедает ткани и кости, иссушает, опустошает, низводит в несуществующее.

Тод — яркая вспышка перед самым финалом.

Рудольф сломанной куклой обмякает в объятиях смеющегося над ним ангела. А затем чувствует, как неосязаемо и нежно темные крылья обнимают его спину.

***

Он просыпается, окруженный ничем. Это не пустота и не хаос, бесконечный свет и сияние, заполоняющее все вокруг, но не освещающее, не дающее пути.

Рудольф всем телом чувствует: пути больше нет. Нет планов и забот, нет бесконечной погони за властью, сохранением чести и признанием. Нет того, что некогда делало его человеком, и теперь он — никто.

Рудольф всем телом чувствует, что он не одет. Вокруг не холодно, и жара он тоже не чувствует. Поглотившее его ничто никакое: не светлое и не темное, не холодное и не горячее, не мокрое и не сухое. И вместе с тем он прекрасно чувствует. Просто эти чувства вне привычных для него категорий, поэтому он не может дать им определения.

Рудольф не чувствует поверхности под собой, но вместе с тем он теперь не уверен и в том, лежит он или стоит.

_В этой игре почему-то очень важно не открывать глаз._

— Не открывай глаза, — шепчет голос, и Рудольф покорно соглашается. Он здесь никто, и противостояние больше не его цель.

Сейчас собственная жизнь кажется Рудольфу до ужаса бессмысленной. Зачем идти куда-то? Зачем делать что-то? Самое главное — в нем самом. И это не получить извне.

В Рудольфе вся его жизнь и смерть, в Рудольфе все его богатства и потери. И все это останется с ним навсегда. _Это тоже очень важное правило игры._

— Я рад, что ты это понял, наконец, — в мягком шепоте слышна усмешка. Но сейчас Рудольф не обижается. Это сказано не со зла и не из желания обидеть, просто Тод мертв уже так давно, что не помнит, зачем людям их мирские заботы.

Руки, сжимавшие некогда его плечи, ласково гладят Рудольфа по спине — так когда-то делала мать, если Рудольф был напуган. И это движение успокаивает витающую в воздухе тревогу.

— Скажи мне то, что я хочу услышать, — оглаживает его висок голос Тода. — И сможешь открыть глаза.

Рудольф судорожно вздыхает, вдруг почувствовав на своём лице теплую ладонь. Но пугает его не это, а ощущение, что он оторван от земли.

_Восприятие скоро придет в норму._

Рудольф чувствует воздух под собой, почти видит со стороны, как он завис, изогнутый полукругом, словно кто-то препарирует его сердце. Словно чья-то огромная рука подхватила его и тянет всё выше. Страх высоты ему неведом, но Рудольф чувствует — это не просто высота. Чья-то рука бережно удерживает его, и едва ли она сможет делать это бесконечно.

Значит, нужно сказать.

_Сказать что?_

— Скажи, почему ты здесь? — окутывает его голос, обласкивает прохладным дыханием, и Рудольф _чувствует_ холод. Его кожа покрывается мурашками, едва заметно натягивается, но это приятное ощущение. Одно из тех, в которых хочется забыться.

_У нас не так много времени._

— Ты пришел по моей просьбе и забрал меня, — шепчет он в ответ. Голова кружится, ощущение полета в разы усиливает восприятие, и голос Рудольфа срывается. В его горле не задерживается ни одного звука, и Тоду это нравится.

Рудольф ловит себя на мысли, что вокруг становится влажно, и старается сконцентрироваться.

Так и есть, это Тод ведет по коже своим шершавым языком, оставляя след. А затем выдыхает и улыбается. На груди Рудольфа красуется крест из двух линий, и само пространство не позволяет им пропасть из виду — преобразует в отметины, темно-синие, почти черные, но ровные.

— Ох, если бы ты это видел, — Тод скользит вокруг с ловкостью кошки — Но сначала скажи.

Он требователен и безумен. Впрочем, Рудольфу не привыкать. Куда больше его беспокоят ощущения, но вовсе не потому, что он не готов к ним, уж скорее он слишком готов, слишком отзывчив. Тод играет с его телом так ловко и вместе с тем легко, что всех этих действий не описать словами. Искуснейшие музыканты не завораживают свой инструмент так, как это делает его ангел. Рудольф смеётся про себя: в этом измерении определенно существуют какие-то иные правила, потому что всё происходящее дается ему слишком легко.

— Я хотел бы увидеть, — он говорит тихо, в унисон своей смерти. В конце концов, за гранью нет смысла кричать. — Но я все ещё не знаю, что именно ты хочешь услышать. Поясни мне. Скажи.

Мышцы напрягаются, вопреки всем рассказам врачей Рудольф чувствует и собственный пульс, гул которого набатом разбегается по всей голове, и своё тело, каждое сухожилие, каждый импульс, посланный мозгом. И это ощущение не пугает, а лишь распаляет его интерес ещё больше.

Отметины на теле, хоть он и не видит их, горят, словно на тело попало масло, или чья-то рука невесомо прошлась по коже. Он не помнит прикосновений живых людей, только Тода, который всегда казался таким холодным и пустым. 

Ох, каким глупцом он был, позволяя себе так думать! Тод всегда был потоком воздуха, согревающим его душу, поддерживающим его огнем, и теперь Рудольф знает: его прикосновения опаляют, его губы жалят, а укусы заставляют вздрагивать всем телом, уворачиваться словно от щекотки. 

Рудольф не осознает физического присутствия Тода рядом, но чувствует его всем своим телом. Вот он проводит раскрытой ладонью по предплечью, вот словно лезвием ножа ведет суховатым кончиком языка вдоль ключицы или подхватывает бедро, заставляя раскрыться ещё больше. Он словно просит показать все, он с рвением юного ученика бросается изучить все скрытое бесчисленными мундирами и кожей высоких сапог.

И хоть его собственное тело едва ли отличается от тела Рудольфа, Тод не идет проторенными путями, он старается узнать, каков во всем этом Рудольф. Нравятся ли ему укусы, вздрагивает или отстраняется ли он, если провести ногтями вдоль позвоночника, и как он отреагирует, если языком обвести бедренную косточку и ямку под ней.

Рудольф теряется в ощущениях. Он проводил ночи с самыми разными женщинами, и одни из них были требовательными и скупыми, другие же горели страстью, желали отдать ему всех себя. Но даже в Марии не было столько нежности, сколько дарит её Тод. И его дыхание сбивается, а пульс, кажется, сошел с ума. От неестественного положения в пространстве его спина отзывается тягучей болью, но Рудольф ни за что не согласится променять эти ощущения на покой.

Движения Тода лишены стыда и логики, и Рудольфу отчаянно хочется видеть его глаза, видеть мутную поволоку возбуждения и коснуться мягких, горячих губ смерти, потому что одного поцелуя ему определенно будет мало. Теперь — всегда мало.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — прерывисто шепчет-шипит он, захлебываясь волной накатывающих эмоций. Рудольф, наконец, чувствует тело Тода целиком, потому что ангел снова обнял его и держит так крепко, как только может.

— Почему ты здесь? Со мной? Зачем позволил забрать тебя из того мира?

Он тяжело дышит, и голос кажется более низким, хриплым, словно Тод бежал огромные расстояния, словно он очень давно пристрастился к табаку, и его здоровье отзывается в своем ритме. Но сила его рук говорит об обратном: Тод прижимает Рудольфа к себе, кладет голову к себе на плечо, заставляет обвить руками шею, а ногами — талию. Его намерения более чем очевидны, но Рудольфа это ничуть не пугает. В его жизни не было мужчин, и в некотором смысле он рад, что остался невинен. Едва ли Тод будет способен оценить такой дар, но мысль о том, что он единственный должна хотя бы польстить.

— Потому что ты тот, с кем я на самом деле хочу быть, — отвечает Рудольф, прогибаясь в спине. У Тода очень хорошо натренированы мышцы живота, поэтому член оказывается плотно зажат между ними, и это создает напряжение. — Потому что в том мире мне не осталось места. С самыми близкими людьми я не был близок, самых любимых женщин я не любил, самые крепкие напитки отпускали мой разум с невероятной легкостью, и ты был единственным, с кем я чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Я сходил с ума, метался в крайности, и не переставал думать, что всё это — просто сон. — Он с силой прижимается, руками и ногами словно вцепляясь в Тода, прячась от непроходящего чувства невесомости. — Я так долго жил с осознанием того, что не принадлежу себе или им, не принадлежу этому миру. И только после встречи с тобой понял, что все эти годы принадлежал лишь тебе.

Он говорит горько и почти зло, но не отпускает, не даёт отстраниться, пока Тод не стягивает, наконец, повязку с его глаз, чтобы посмотреть в них.

— Скажи это! — рычит он, сжимая бедра Рудольфа в своих руках и буквально сжигая воздух своим невесомым дыханием.

— Я твой, — шепчет Рудольф, чувствуя, как по щеке скатывается слеза. А за ней ещё одна.

И словно лезвие ножа его пронзает понимание.

Тод смотрит на него с усмешкой, в которой нет ничего доброго, крепко держит его в руках, но это прикосновение не имеет ничего общего с объятием. Тод качает головой, и его седые пряди движутся подобно змеям по широким крепким плечам.

— Именно этого я и хотел, — соглашается он с довольной улыбкой на губах.

В том, как он касается члена Рудольфа нет и грамма того желания, которое так чисто описывали его губы. В том, как он оглаживает кожу, натягивает и отпускает её нет нежности, которую обещали его поцелуи. В том, как он слизывает капли семени нет красоты. Но Рудольфу это все теперь и не нужно.

— Так сделай же меня своим, — приказывает он, стараясь унять бешено рвущееся из груди сердце. Тело — раб своих желаний, но Рудольфу нужен Тод, и он его получит, так или иначе. — Ты обещал быть рядом всегда, так сдержи же своё... — распаляется он все сильнее, пока не вскрикивает, не успев договорить.

В Тоде нет ничего земного и правильного, и он не считает чтение мыслей дурным тоном, поэтому он не задает глупых вопросов человеку, лежащему под ним, прижимающемуся к нему и дарящему его собственной плоти ощущение тепла. 

Тоду не важно, кто под ним — это чистая правда, но Рудольф первый из тех, кто пошел за ним и оказался не просто тенью, но пульсирующим сгустком эмоций. _Проявление эмоций — ещё одно важное правило этой игры._ Охотник должен убедиться, что жертва неравнодушна к нему.

Хаос поглощает Рудольфа, он во всем: в движениях Тода, в его поцелуях, в его распухших губах, в укусах, рассыпающихся по всему телу, в легких нажатиях, которые дарят новые и новые стоны, бесконтрольно растворяющиеся в воздухе вокруг них.

В Рудольфе Тод теряет самого себя, теряет ощущение бессмертности и бессмысленности своего существования. Он обретает способность к скрытым от него обычно проявлениям эмоций. Он раскрывается настолько, насколько не может раскрыть самого Рудольфа. Даже будь тот гимнастом, Тод не сравнил бы эти ощущения, но связь с ним, сокрытые в их близости переживания дарят давно позабытое спокойствие.

— Скажи мне то, что я хочу услышать, — просит Рудольф, лаская крепкие плечи Тода, целуя его в висок, отдаваясь ему.

И Тод шепчет, выбитый из колеи, смущенный, неравнодушный:

— Я никогда не смогу принадлежать тебе так же, но знай, что ты уже приручил смерть. Другие приходили и уходили, но если бы у меня было сердце — оно сейчас билось бы в твоей руке. Впрочем...

Он накрывает ладонь Рудольфа своей, и тот чувствует, как по коже стекают тяжелые капли крови, а пальцы подрагивают в такт. Тод убирает свою руку, и Рудольф видит человеческое сердце, пульсирующее, истекающее, изгоняющее из себя жизнь.

— Не волнуйся, — отвечает на его немой ужас Тод и взмахом руки убирает все доказательства только что произошедшего кошмара, — это всего лишь моё сердце.

Рудольф чувствует фантомную тяжесть, и в его глазах застывает ужасающая картина. Он понимает Тода теперь: когда ты тысячелетиями находишься на границе между мирами, ни живой ни мертвый, чувствуешь и не чувствуешь, когда невесомость сковывает тебя в крепких объятиях, и невозможность остаться живым равноценна невозможности умереть, — вот в чем настоящее безумие.

Рудольф крепко прижимается к Тоду и ласково гладит его по неожиданно мягким волосам. Его переполняет сожаление и вместе с тем — уверенность.

Рудольф настолько же слеп в своей любви, насколько Тод осведомлен в её отсутствии. Но теперь они делят это безумие на двоих, и если это хоть как-то скрасит Тоду его бесконечное существование, то Рудольф согласен попытаться.

_Взаимность — самое главное правило в этой игре._


End file.
